Going Up?
by clockstop
Summary: -One Shot- Temporarily stuck in an elevator, Ryou lets his allegiences known. Simply a coming back dabble.


**Going Up?**

"No... no no nonono," Ryou mashed the buttons on the elevator's panel. All twelve floors had their buttons lit, but it made no difference. The box did not move.

He frantically pushed the call button over and over in rapid succession without a response.

"AAAUUUG!" The teen gripped his hair on the sides of his head, "Why me?"

He heard a dark chuckle behind him.

_'Having problems, Yadonushi?'_

Ryou turned around with a sigh to face the transparent form of the spirit dropping his hands from his head. Yami no Bakura stood in the corner leaning back and bracing himself on the handrails. He grinned when he realized he had the boy's attention, the smile showing off too many teeth to be comforting.

"We're stuck"

_'I can see that.'_

"What am I supposed to dooooo.." Ryou wailed, "We could be here all day before somebody finds out." He let his legs give out, slumping to the floor in the middle of the elevator.

The spirit raised an eyebrow at his host.

_'Could be worse.'_

The light gave him an incredulous look.

Yami no Bakura shrugged, _'Could be in here with another person._'He flashed an image of Ryou stuck in the elevator with a rather heavy set, panting guy in his mind.

Ryou grimaced.

'_The Pharaoh is going to think I did something to you though. You did say you'd call the little one when you got back to the apartment.'_

His other half frowned, his eyes downcast. "I wish he'd leave me alone."

Another dark chuckle filled the small area. _'He is who he is.'_

"He needs to get it into his head that I am NOT Yugi. I am my own person."

The spirit pushed himself off the handrail, taking two steps and kneeling in front of Ryou so their faces were at the same level. The light felt a small clench at his heart as Yami no Bakura chose to solidify himself.

"I'm not really the greatest person to be hanging around with. Too bad you're permanently stuck with me."

Ryou looked up, meeting the other's gaze. "And I like that," he murmured.

Yami no Bakura flashed a toothy grin at the response. He paused for a moment and then softly pushed his light onto his back on the metal floor, placing his head over the boy's heart listening to the heartbeat with a sigh.

Ryou allowed the motion without complaint, though he furrowed his brow trying to look downwards. He opened his mouth and closed his mouth once, before deciding to push a bit. It was a common fact that Yami no Bakura's mood could easily swing without warning.

"You're acting a bit.. off today."

The spirit simply hmmed in response.

The teen let out a soft puff of air, turning his gaze to stare at the elevator's lit ceiling. It was a bit disorienting. He was used to the off-white of his bedroom, rather than a steal box. He closed his eyes to take away the unfamiliarity and the brightness.

Ryou started suddenly when the spirit's hands clenched into tight fists and the weight on top of him clenched. He opened his eyes gasping a bit at the surprise of Yami no Bakura's face hovering so close over his own, their noses almost touching. The tomb robber's eyes flashed, piercing into the other's.

"You're mine, Yadonushi," he snarled.

The light tilted his head at the glowering spirit. His brow furrowed once more trying to figure out what brought the change. He sucked in a breath as it dawned on him. Yami no Bakura hated the Pharaoh's meddling. Always trying to rip the two from each other, an action oh-so painful to their souls. He tolerated time spent with Yugi for Ryou's sake, but any appearance of the darker half sent his emotion's into furious rage.

Ryou raised his hand, cupping the spirit's cheek smiling a bit as the other leaned into the touch.

"Of course." His lips turned upwards even more amused slightly, "You're a little late on the conversation though."

Yami no Bakura growled before shoving himself off the light, crossing his arms staring off to the side. Ryou couldn't help the small giggle that escaped his lips at the childish actions of his other half.

"I was right. You are off today. You should know what side I like better; after all, am I not a reincarnation of you? So who do you think I follow?" he whispered as he sat up, the smile turning into a mirror image of the one of the spirit's usual smirks.

The dark looked over, watching him curiously. The elevator made a sudden whirring sound, jerking as it started to ascend once again.

Yami no Bakura rose to his feet, "Going up?"

"Only with you."

The spirit flashed his toothy grin offering his hand down at his light to pull him up, "To the top we go then."

---------------------------------

**After Notes:** This was written on a whim. I had no idea the direction the writing would take as I wrote it; I simply let it flow. I'll call it a dabble in getting back into fiction. Please do let me know your thoughts on it, however.

Please ignore any spelling and/or grammatical mistakes this story holds. I'm uploading it in its original form, not having read it over at all (though I'm sure I'll go back and correct things later on). It's been quite a long time since I've submitted anything.

Again, on a whim, it's what I want to do. :)


End file.
